Loving the Dark Lord
by Miss Nae Malfoy
Summary: When Blaise and Mandy Zabini's last will is opened and read, Hermione and the new reigning Dark Lord, Draco Malfoy, are appointed guardians of their nine month old baby. "This child has the capability of melting your ice cold heart, Draco." It was love.
1. I, Forever Owe You

**A/N: Only compliant to Goblet of Fire, readers! All of the other details after Book Number FOUR are tweaked and twisted to my own bemusement. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Fred are ALIVE, the Great War is still going on (with a new Dark Lord rising, of course), and they are currently on summer break before their "seventh year". Thanks for clicking on my new story, hope you enjoy!**

**This is just the beginning, believe me! More of the actual plot to come, just had to show you where they stand with one another. Enjoy and review!**

The battle cry, a scream careened by Harry Potter himself, thrust all of us into action; what was I if not the brave Gryffindor Dumbledore loved so much? I darted past a duel Neville and Ginny were fighting. There was a feeling, deep inside my stomach, that told me I was going to die- but some of my feelings had been wrong before! I deflected a few curses aimed right at my head just seconds before impact, and when I stumbled forward on an uprooted tree it was nothing graceful, not even lucky. I was at Draco Malfoy's feet- the youngest Death Eater to seize power and climb up the rankings, as he was so gallantly bred to. He and I had our hatred, yes- but we had a few moments, too. And they were the most world-changing moments, ever.

Once in the library in third year, a broken-nosed Malfoy shared his private copy of _Illegitimate and Rare Concoctions for the Advanced Potions Master__. _Another time in our fifth year, when he warned me about closing-in Death Eaters long before I could have ever intercepted their arrival. Our third and last encounter was unconventional, but standing before him in Moaning Myrtle's territory whilst he looked down at me with those wide opals of steel… I thought I could save, and bring him into the light that would be his salvation.

But that notion was so foolish. Draco Malfoy didn't need anyone to save him, and I saw the tattoo on his forearm that afternoon. He was bloody and cut so many times across his body, but the simple brush of his lips against my own stole away the panic and fear I held for him. My first and only kiss, he wasn't at all clumsy and lanky like my current boyfriend. The blonde held out his pale hand to me, but the three duelers of the Dark on either side of him made me hesitate. Why would I accept any assistance from him, anyway? But against my better judgment, I gave him my hand and he gently helped me stand to an erect position. Draco smelled like an expensive aftershave and new linen, even if everything around him smelled like death. "You need to leave, Granger. Your life can not be pardoned on this battlefield, even if a Wizard's Debt is owed." I doubted that- how many battles had I gone, fully protected by none other than his wand? There was a small, withering connection between us, and so he could never kill me. There was another rather large Wizard's Debt, and so he would always protect me.

"Harry's out there and he needs my help." My other friends I didn't worry so much about- they weren't the one with a hefty bounty on their heads.

"If the Boy Who Lived decides to risk his life to foolishly follow a losing battle of late heroism, then watch him and laugh I will. But in debt, I will not allow you to stay on these grounds and die." He seethed, pulling back the hood of his billowing black cape, and underneath he wore his signature three piece suit- not that I was staring. Hermione Granger didn't stare, and she never let her mind wander… especially in the company of the likes of him!

I stepped forward and entwined my fingers with his, loving the surprise look on his face for an entire three seconds. It was a kind (albeit confusing) gesture to care so much about me, but I simply didn't have the time. Wizard Debts were tricky if not lethal, for if you owed the wrong person things could get risky. Luckily for him, I was a whole-hearted character and would ask nothing drastic or illegal in return for my saving his life last year. I pointed my Oakwood wand at our fused hands and muttered lowly, reciting the release spell of his debt to me. "There, now you owe me nothing." And I slipped away before he had the chance to reply. It wasn't my idea to bond him to a Debt, he chose to pay me back for my medic spell work in Moaning Myrtle's restrooms after his nasty duel. My good deeds usually went unrewarded!

Draco POV-

"Follow her, and keep an observant eye to any of our fellow Eaters. If she is murdered…" my fists clenched and my lips grew thin at the thought of her innocence being ripped away and the light in her doe eyes fading out, "I will slaughter every member of your family with every Unforgivable in existence." My followers didn't object and did as I instructed. I was the next in line to take Voldemort's own position, just a few stones away from Dark Lord, and no one in alliance questioned a dark Lord's orders. I looked down at my tingling hand- she touched it, held it tightly inside of her smaller one, even! Only for mere seconds, but long enough to remind me what I could have had, had I been a sorry little lad following Dumbledore like Weasel or Potter- a nosy Gryffindor would have sufficed to capture her attention, I knew it. But I was borne from Slytherin, and I wasn't in any alliance with the Order or the Light.

In all of my predestined glory, I stalked through the battlefield- my wand was steady in my right hand, but I didn't care to curse any of the folly wizards and witches I recently left behind at Hogwarts. There was only one man I had in mind when it came to dueling. Harry Potter.

Hermione POV-

I ran forward, shooting random spells behind me at the cloaked freaks hot on my tail. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to to settle the debt in the middle of a very important war- then again, I needed to remember that was not my friend, not even an ally. "Harry!" I called out in anguish, and just like that! I tripped on some debris at my feet and felt the skin of my shins and knees shred and rip in different angles. I bit my lip to conceal the screams I wanted to release to the world and kept running in his direction; I needed to get to him, I needed to be there for him. But my clumsy accident slowed me down considerably and before I could edge a dirty curse in Voldemort's direction, three of the same masked Eaters from earlier stood in front of me. Instinctively, I backed up with my wand proficiently situated at my navel, the backend dipping into the contours of my shirt to remind myself just what spells were good to use in such a moment. In my venture backwards, I bumped into three more behind me. It was one of the worst sensations to be surrounded, because there was nothing you could say or do that would simultaneously protect your front _and _back.

I gulped and spun around slowly. My first curse would have to be the killing one if I wanted to get out this pickle alive, but I was no fan of an Unforgivable. No one made a move, and I grew too leery for my own good. "Why aren't you attacking me?" Great, if they for some reason had forgotten to attack me, I was sure to be the excellent reminder! But it was hard to just stand there, closed in by all of my enemies. "Your Lord cant fight his own battle? He cant handle a seventeen year old boy and his friends, then?" I screamed in hope that they would react in some way. Why did it feel like they were concealing me away from the fight, rather than keeping the fight away from me? Sure, it would be a brilliant tactic to keep the battle free of the best duelers during a time like this.

But I recognized Crabbe and Goyle's slouch, plump appearance from behind those nose-less masks and dreary capes. This lot wasn't that _intelligent_. That beautiful scent abused my nose again and his brilliant head of platinum hair walked right past us. So Draco did this? He didn't owe me a bloody thing, and I didn't appreciate being bombarded by strange men in a lousy circle when my best friend was fighting the duel of the century! I wanted to rip his head off!

Instead, I sent a wordless curse at him from behind (slytherinesque move, yes) and he was thrown to the ground on his back. His pale face was tinged pink from rage, but those silver eyes pierced right through me as he stood and dusted himself off. At this, his three most faithful henchmen (whom I assumed was Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini, collectively) apprehended my arms and didn't budge as I fought against them with every ounce of strength I possessed. A taller Death Eater and a skinny, little one pointed their wands threateningly at my face. Did they honestly think that scared me? I had the urge to spit at them, but then Malfoy's heavy footfalls broke my concentration as he swatted their wands away from me. "And what in bloody fuck was that? Do you really believe you are a match against me in a duel?" No, I knew he could beat me any time of the day in a wand fight. Sure, I had wit- but he was creative, and he never lost a duel to a Slytherin. Draco Malfoy played dirty, and he didn't care whom he killed. "I could have killed you six different ways in the time it would have taken you to muster up the courage to utter an Unforgivable."

That was also true. I just didn't have it in me to kill, or even to torture. He could have killed me, I knew that, too. But was he saving me, time and time again? "Keep your filthy mouth shut and think long and hard before you ever send another fucking spell my way!" to finish his speech, he cocked his hand back and brought it down upon my face so hard that I was thrust out their grasp and fell unto the cold, hard ground. Had my face contorted so harshly that I imagined a split-second expression of anguish upon his commonly cool features? Tripping and grazing the top layers of skin was nothing in comparison to his hit; he was over six feet tall, with a body very unlike the one I remembered him having a year ago.

By the time I lifted my head, his back was to me. Against my better judgment (_again_), I took off in a full sprint and caught his arm. What was the one thing I knew about Draco Malfoy? Kisses were his weakness, and my only valuable weapon left in this war. His wand was the ready when he spun around, but he saw the desire burning in my eyes at the thought of kissing his lips one last time. "Please don't kill my best friend." I breathed shakily, flickering my eyes across his face to read some sort of message of his. Though he had just struck me, I couldn't find a substantial enough reason to hate him. "Please don't let him kill Harry." The war intensified reactions and emotions, and I was only grateful that it wasn't a nasty curse that hit me so hard. We were enemies, yes. But there was another part to us- a forgiving, understanding portion that belonged to both of us. It was the same reason why he didn't flat out kill me when I sent him a dirty, backhanded spell when he wasn't looking. We were constantly testing one another. I got on my tiptoes and leaned into his body in one quick movement, stealing that wonderful moment of shuteye and fusion of lips. His perfect teeth pulled at my lower lip and I thrust my tongue against his own- I didn't consider how my actions would change things.

I would forever owe my soul to a Death Eater, to a Malfoy, to the man most hated by if he did as I plead. We separated, absolutely breathless. His opals were glossy and glazed over with pure wanton. "I cannot pay you such a favor." His snaky reply hit me like a carelessly tossed bucket of ice cold water. He was Draco Malfoy, he could do any bloody thing he wanted! I was willing to pay a Wizard's Debt, no matter what the favor asked, for this battle! I would give him anything he wanted to keep Harry alive, he knew that. And… I just kissed the daylights out of him!

In blind anger, tears welded in my eyes and I pushed roughly at him, but was only met by a rigid torso and stiff biceps. Bloody hell, why wasn't I able to hurt him as much as he hurt me? "You nasty Slytherin! Evil, slimy, piece of swine! Death Eater, your very own mum cant stand the sight of you!" My vision blurred and went into some red fuzz. I wanted him dead, head on a silver platter! A shaking hand pulled out my wand from my back pocket and pointed it his way. This was it, I was trained and prepared for this. But a weird feeling stopped me, something kept me from saying those words! He yanked my wrist to cause the tip of my wand to dig into the meaty flesh over his racing heart.

"Do it! Kill me, Hermione Granger, say those words that are thrilling your pink tongue! Say it, Hermione; now or never, this is your chance!" All of his screaming and intimidation scared me half to death and I broke out in tears before lowering my wand to my side in surrender. No, I wasn't the killer that the Wizardry world needed. I wasn't anything close.

"I can't." I whispered in exhaustion, avoiding his eyes because there was only defeat in mine. If only I had the bravery and lack of a conscience, I would have been able to! "I can't kill you, Draco." I would never admit that those two components were not the only reasons why I couldn't; he was something different and special to me, and killing him would be like taking the life of my very own best friend. That would never happen. The sky thundered above us and the serpent danced through the skull before disappearing. What did that mean?

"Neither will I kill another today. But tomorrow, I will not promise the same." A dim slice of happiness entered my body, and all I wanted to do was hug him and shower him with songs of gratefulness and infatuation. He would pardon Harry's life today, and that I would thank him a million times over for. "You are now in my debt. I can promise that Voldemort will not be able to touch Potter, and that is in oath." Draco walked away before I could voice any words, and his men followed suit in the opposite direction of Harry and Voldemort's duel. Though we hadn't made the magical bond, I knew I would hold to our promise just as well as he would hold to it.

I was in Draco Malfoy's debt, at his disposal. And Harry Potter lived.


	2. Gratefulness & Gratitude

**A/N: HAPPY EASTER to all those that celebrate it. To all those that don't, HAPPY WONDERFUL SUNDAY! Another chapter so quickly, I know- I'm a write-aholic, cant help it.**

**Just letting you know, I have my Beta profile up as of now. Review, set me up on your alerts, and show this new little gem of mine some love on this magical, love-filled day of **_**gratefulness **_**and **_**gratitude**_**.**

I fidgeted with the hem of my knee-length gown of verdant satin; this was just another Ministry party to promote more false happiness to the more important people of Wizardry kind. Harry sat on one side of me and Ron sat on the other- both drooling after the beautiful daughters of businessmen and blonde Veelas that wooed an invitation out of male Ministry workers. We had been here for hours already, but they continued to deny their lust and follow a whim. "I don't understand why we even have to come to these things! It's not like we have anything to really celebrate yet."

"_Yet _being the keyword, Ron." I huffed in irritation. "These people need to be reassured that an ending to this war will be coming. A party with expensive drinks and live music is the only way Crouch knows how to appease crowds." The music was Big Band, and though it didn't appeal to me, it was better than the Yule Ball alternative of the Wicked Sisters. "And there is a life we are able to celebrate tonight, right, Harry?" One of us constantly had to keep some sense in Ronald Weasley's pea brain; he thought that was all about throwing hap hazardous curses at the wind and gaining glory. It was far more political than that simpleton piece of mind.

"Sure." Harry offered politely, looking totally disconcerted about everything and everyone around him. A part of me wanted to strangle him and shake some sense into his frame; what would he do if he knew just what lengths I had gone to for the salvation of his life? Would it give him a brighter, more enthusiastic outlook if he knew that I sacrificed for his right to keep breathing? But then again, I would never admit what I did aloud. Harry didn't need to know.

"Harry, did you hear anything I just said?" I absolutely loathed when they did that to me! What was the point of even speaking if they never paid enough attention to notice? When he sent me a nastily dazed look, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Perhaps if I was the back of Padma Patil's dress you would be more interested in conversing!" His mouth hung open like a dying goldfish gasping for it's last breath of water, and Ron tried to sink further in his chair. "Or maybe I'm only good for battle advice and homework?" I wasn't sure what got into me; I usually didn't let my frustration get this far, and I felt like such a drag of a girl complaining and accusing like such! That wasn't me, that wasn't how I handled situations where I knew they didn't care. I usually just ignored things.

"Come off it, Hermione." Ron scoffed offhandedly. Just because Harry wasn't paying you the attention that he was giving the Ravenclaw's bum, doesn't mean you're any less our best friend, on and off the battlefield. It just means you're less interesting than a nice arse." Ron finished arrogantly, as if he felt that he had just solved a grueling Arithmancy problem and consoled a crying girl all in one shot. So, he thought her bum was nice? Well, didn't Ron know that _I _had a bum also? He never inquired or pointed it out, but he was so very quick in highlighting _her _assets! But it was what I expected from two male best friends, even if I sometimes missed the nice conversations with other girls my own age (exempting Mrs. Weasley's prattles about cooking large meals for seven children and cleaning up after her husband). Gal friends were few and far in-between, seeing as I had a very domineering death sentence place upon my head by sticking next to Harry in this Great War (as they were calling it in The Daily Prophet). Not many wizards or witches publicly associated themselves with me, nor Harry, and that was understandable. But it still made for very lonely days.

Ron dismisses my words as a melodramatic outburst, mistaking a _revelation _of very true feelings with _drama_. A few minutes later, he asked me to dance and I hesitantly accepted. It felt wrong when he put his hands on my waist and it took all I had to walk right off the dance floor; the band played a slow number and we just swayed back and forth while his clumsy feet did the worst. "I wanted to talk about us." That got my blood pumping. There had never been an "us" as we always danced around the subject of our real feelings. "You're really pretty, Hermione, and I cant believe I never noticed it. Super kind-hearted, too." Those two small compliments brought a blush to my face as I nervously bit my lip. "I don't know how you can stay and keep helping us fight, you're always there for me- even if I'm not always there for you." This was true; he left Harry and I that long, cold winter and when he came back we accepted him with no grudges.

"Don't put yourself down. You were scared, and in that point in time none of us believed anything was going to come of that search. It wasn't wrong of you to leave, it was possibly the most mature and responsible decision of your life." I smiled smally, loving the feeling of actually talking about the things that were smothered and previously swept under rugs.

"That makes me feel better." A crooked grin started , but faltered just as soon as it came. "But can you be so understanding a second time?" A soft intake of breath echoed between us. Was he saying… was he leaving us, _again_? "My brother Charlie has an open slot that needs to be filled in the Dragon Training Apprenticeship Program, and my parents think it wise if I take the offer. I have to say I agree." Before I had the chance to release the onslaught of daunting questions, he pulled me against him tighter. "I'm leaving soon, and I'll be back in five months. Charlie stressed that I shouldn't say the exact day I was leaving, because it only makes the departure harder to deal with." Didn't he mean abandonment? Merlin, he was going to up and leave in the middle of a war! But I was supportive of all of my friend's decisions, and so I kept all of my objections to myself and merely nodded. I couldn't get mad or jealous, since we weren't in any real kind of relationship that gave me special means of commitment to stress about. "I'm sorry for telling you like this, at a party where everyone is supposed to be forgetting about the bad." I feigned another tiny smile I kept in reserve, moving mechanically with his sluggish movements.

_Stay strong_, I demanded. _You knew he was going to leave sooner or later_, I innerly mused and silently cursed my luck with men. Viktor Krum was another unsuccessful suitor, whom I turned my back on and quit correspondence with to trail Harry and follow Ron's attentions. Was it easy for him to see the pain in my eyes? Did I make it that easy for him to walk and start some other part of his life without me? He respected me, he didn't love me- but I loved him, in the most practical, basic sense of the word. There was nothing hard or risky about the type of feelings we shared, and I liked that. "Just return to me in once piece." I teased lightly, once again pushing away my own feelings for the benefit of his. He chuckled loudly and began to explain the details of his trip, but it all fell on deaf ears. Did I look like I wanted to hear an ounce of his enthusiasm to leave me so suddenly?

One hundred different colored owls flew through the open-windowed room full of aristocrats and young Order members- they dropped single pieces of papers into selected men's hands, and a wave of hushed voices passed through the room. The band even stopped, dying to know what was important to halt a Ministry party. Ron held me close as we stopped dead in our tracks. No one on the floor was moving, and thousands of eyes flickered between different suited wizards and few witches. Minutes passed as they read the memos of breaking news, the parchment in Crouch's stout hand shaking more than any leaf on a winter-bitten tree ever had. With wobbly feet, he climbed the wooden steps and clutched the podium with two sweaty palms. He wore the pale face of a man that had just side-swept the fate of a Dementor's Kiss! "I- I am…" Crouch cleared his throat and repositioned the wand at his throat, casting the spell to be heard by everyone. But he didn't need his wand- it was dead quiet and no one dared make a peep to disrupt it. "I, Minister Crouch, am saddened to relay the news of two very sudden deaths." I held my breath- how many lives had already been taken? How many more were to be given to Merlin? "Vicomte de Zabini and his young wife were involved in a train accident just hours ago, and are now pronounced dead. Might their departure from this world onto the next be as graceful as their presences would have been." My lower lip wobbled dangerously. Fate twisted us in her game of time and all of the components that made up the Universe, where deceit and pain played hand-in-hand.

Crouch continued painfully. "Two magical beneficiaries are to be alerted and are requested immediately at St. Mungos Hospital for the Ill and Wounded. Hermione Granger." I was stricken with shock. We were comrades, yes, but I never thought I'd be the one she wanted her last will and wishes to be carried out by. "Secondly," he looked pained to say the next name. "Draco Malfoy." The public announcement thrilled everybody, but the mention of _his _name mad the whispers go silent once more. My head felt light and the room began to spin slowly. The last female friend I had was dead, leaving me confused and clueless as to how to deal.

I considered life and all of its components as I was rushed to the Central Floo Network, a few doors down from the party. Never having been a magical beneficiary, I didn't understand why they were pulling all the stops to get me there as soon as possible, no lee way time in between. "We strongly advise that you make no connecting stops, make it your primary concern to merely be there at St. Mungos as soon as you possibly can. Horrible things happen to witches and wizard's bodies when there aren't beneficiaries present." Kingsley spluttered out before handing me a handful of floo and thrusting me into the awaiting fireplace.

"What… what sorts of things?" His cryptic statement aroused curiosity within me, even in the current situation. What could be worse than the death they already faced?

He just shook his head at me and brought two palms together in front of his face and bowed in a second-long prayer. "May the Gods be with you on your journey." I called out my destination and threw the powder to the floor, immediately being sucked in through the wormhole world that the network used. I stumbled crazily out of the other end of green flames and pushed my hand against the brick wall to steady my imbalance. It was late at night, and so the hospital hallways were littered with very little people and it was a quiet mood that only added to my ongoing fear. Well, what did I have to fear? I wasn't the one that was dead, never to breath again or see the sun for that matter. I had nothing to moan or grovel over!

I closed my eyes briefly to quell my foolishness and kept on forward, ignoring the double glances at my outfit. Sure, ball gowns weren't usually worn in hospitals… but they did warn me to make no stops on my way. A snooty personal secretary directed me up three flights of stairs, and down a few halls I had never seen before. My two previous visits here was firstly in my second year, Charlie was in his apprenticeship and caught the nasty end of a dragon's temper- and lastly, just a year before when Harry was attacked at Gringotts and was temporarily blinded. I didn't like this hospital- it wasn't homely or welcoming like I expected, and all of the med witches and healers bustled about without sparing a single glance at their patients of sobbing family of patients. "Miss Hermione Granger?" A boney finger tapped my shoulder gently, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Yes?" I inquired roughly, not wanting to stop and answer any questions about the war- reporters and simply _fans _stopped me and grilled me for information or the next big scoop for their nonsense life. Well, they picked the wrong moment to beg for my attention!

"I am Head Healer Jekaust of the After-Death Placement Council, the other M.B is currently in the holding center. We have been waiting for you." I nodded apoplectically; how much faster could I have gone? As soon as the announcement was read, I was rushed here and there and I nearly ran up the stairs to this floor! And what was a M.B? It sounded dangerous. And couldn't this elderly male just call his department the _morgue_? Unless such a place didn't exist in the Wizardry world… I shivered lightly as I followed him around a few corners and slid through the narrow door he held open for me. Why was it so cold in here so suddenly? A sigh of relief escaped my lips when Malfoy's figure came into view; he was sitting at a kidney-shaped meeting table, a stack of paperwork before him and his overcoat hung properly behind his high chair. His family owned half of this hospital, with the donations and charity work his mother did for St. Mungos! Healer Jekaust lead me to the said table and pulled out my chair for me. "Now that our second and final M.B is present, the meeting can begin."

I was a "M.B"? I still didn't like the sound of it all. "What…what does that entail?" I stuttered, and a painful blush overwhelmed my face.

Healer Jekaust sent me a patient look. "M.B stand for Magical Beneficiary, which is an instance where a certain witch or wizard has been appointed to deal with their death, in the case that the official significant other is has also perished. DO you have any more questions at present?" The purse of his lips and slickness through his hair reminded me of Professor Snape, but I recoiled and shook my head. Of course I had a million more questions and things to add, I _was _Hermione Granger! "Excellent." He turned to Malfoy, whom was sending him glaring daggers. What upset him? I was the one he basically ostracized! "It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy!" The man suddenly grew a heart and admired the man beside me. Why hadn't I received a similar greeting? I was the war hero, or soon-to-be hero once the war was actually over. Instead, he was showing his kind nature to the evil one in the room? "You are truly a character in society that we admire, as your family has brought prosperity and wellness to our hospital and community." I internally rolled my eyes; what he really meant was that he was happy with the pity St. Mungos fed off of in Ads and campaigns, and they most loved the dirty money the Malfoys sent them regularly to stay on the generous sides of big, important people like the Board of Chairmen and the Ministry- money really did solve a lot of things.

"I am pleased, but there are more important aspects to breach." That was the smartest thing to ever come from his quick mouth. Yes, my friend _was _far more important than him or his social image! "My lawyer will draw up the appropriate contract, as these papers I have deemed inadequate." Healer Jekaust nodded quickly. "Until then, Blaise and Amanda Zabini's bodies will be removed from the vicinity and put in another resting room. Your current contracts allows as much, I assume." That wasn't a question, it was a heavy suggestion and the "Head Healer" didn't give nay objections.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy! Such preparations for an afterlife are completely acceptable." So eager to please!

"Why do we have to sign anything to take them away?" I inquired softly, looking from one man to another. "Shouldn't we keep them here in the morgue, since it would be just awful to keep moving their… fragile forms?" They were dead- would they really care if they were in a resting home's morgue or a hospital's morgue? To me, it just sort of drew things out! "Right, Draco?" It would be weird if the healer call each other by last names, so I opted for his birth one.

There a moment of dead silence as Draco tipped his head to the healer in a gesture to be left alone; Healer Jekaust agreed easily and stepped out of the cold room before I had the chance to tell him not to. "Granger, there is a darker side to the Wizardry world." Oh, really?

"I've already met Voldemort, you really should have had this talk with me when I received my letter from Hogwarts seven years ago." I bit sarcastically. This conversation was the best distraction from Mandy's passing, and having to think about the way Ron was leaving all of us. "What is wrong with this place? Why is there a stack of papers to sign to discharge their bodies? And why is he so in love with you?" The last one was supposed to sound taunting, but it had hints of ill-bitten jealously that came from an unnamable place.

Malfoy took a deep breath before angling his front to me and began. "In the magical world, our dead bodies are more of a blessing than a curse. All spare parts that were not damaged or destroyed are recycled and given to wizards and witches without." I nodded; that was what us Muggles called "Organ Donors". Why was something like that looked down upon in this version of the world? "But it isn't as simple as that; sometimes, our dead bodies, if not discharged in our next-of-kin's custody within seven hours of death, will be given to the system. In our case, the _system _is the After-Life Placement Council. It is a common belief that after seven hours of being dead, the soul eternally leaves the body and-"

"That makes the sick system people think its okay to do with the bodies what they want?" His closed-lip smile made my stomach churn. "But exactly can they do wrongly with a dead body?"

"Some sell body parts to underground systems of bartering, others sell it to departments of our own Ministry to experiment with it. Wizards never choose to die in a hospital." I understood why! Suddenly, I noticed every contour of his alabaster skin in the bright, fluorescent light shining above us. Why were his lips so full and pink? Why did his square, angular chin and jaw line look so delectable to me? But then a million different scenarios played, where his lawyer didn't make the deadline and Mandy's body got lost with the unwanted ones- left by their own family and friends to rot and be tampered with for forever and on.

Merlin, Mandy was dead. It really hadn't it with force until now, where I sat with one of my rivals discussing funeral plans and the system of a morgue. "Mandy's dead." I whimpered lightly, and I hated the cracking in my voice as I tried to speak around the large lump in my throat. "She's dead, and I'm alive." I felt selfish to still have a life, and she was so quickly ripped of hers. "Mandy had so much more to live for…and I'm so selfish. This is so wrong, Malfoy, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. What am I supposed to feel? Agony that I lost a great friend, or relief that I'm not the one lying on a cold slab?" I was cruel with my words, but they were burning scorching hot inside of me like a hell-ridden inferno. I was selfish if I _was _grateful for my ongoing life, and I was selfish if I hated the fact that _I _still had a life and _she _went without.

Malfoy took my hands in his and brought them to his lips. "There is no need to worry about the aspects you can not control." Moisture began at my eyes; this was wrong, everything was hanging upside down in my universe and nothing made sense. "Always stay humble about the preservation of life; we only happen once." I nodded sadly, suddenly admiring him for his strength and clear eyes. They weren't red-rimmed or watery, and here I was ready to cry up a storm! "Blaise was the very best colleague I have ever been in acquaintance with." Couldn't he just say _best friend_? "But I know that my life has more meaning than his would have, seeing as I am still here and he is not." That was a harsh way to look at from this moment, but I suppose it was true.

I was going to do more than Mandy ever did, because I was alive and she wasn't. Thoughts of Dominic came to mind and I finally allowed the tears to fall. "No, that isn't true for me. Mandy was a mother, and I will never do anything that great."

**A/N: Shout out to all of the wonderful mothers out there! This is a special chapter I had for Easter Sunday, seeing as today is the celebration of life…and food! Being a mother must be a great thing to be grateful about, and I realized that today when I met my new little nephew.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I absolutely loved writing the details and monologue this time around.**


	3. From Where I Stood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the book series, the characters, or anything affiliated. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

I donned the fanciest black dress I owned, a special little number my mother always wore when she needed to impress someone. In a numb state, I slid on my nylons and applied minimal make up. This was the first real loss I had ever dealt with, a part from wiping my parents' memories clean sending them out into the world without me. I cried again when I took in my appearance at the full-length mirror in my closet- I looked perfect, and I was alive… why had I ever taken advantage of something like that? Draco sent me an owl the night before, stating his proposal to escort me to Mandy's services, but I digressed. Would the Order be there? Surely they were capable of forgiving at such a time- it wasn't it like she had betrayed us any real sense. Our secret hide-outs and vital information was never shared, and she did her best to keep her connection to us as quiet as possible to the dark wizards.

A heart cant help who it falls in love with.

The ticking clock above my fireplace chimed the new hour and is sighed heavily; _here we go_, my foggy brain thought loudly. I spelled my one bedroom apartment to be protected in my departure and descended the front steps of my complex. I shared space with five other flats, where the two largest ones shared half an acre of a backyard. The Ministry paid for my living arrangements and monthly essentials, provided that I worked for their research department; basically, I read up on ancient curses and modern advancements, reporting to them whenever they asked. It was a job that I wanted to share with someone like Mandy; the entire Brocklehurst pureblood family died out with her father, whom passed away only months after her birth.

Her mother was an uptight witch, but even her heart melted when her husband died… some say she died of a broken heart, others said it was suicide. But in whatever way it happened, Mandy grew up lonely and cast off in her Great-Aunt Loretta's nineteenth century mansion. Her inheritance paid for Hogwarts' tuition, but it wasn't like Blaise's family ever did without. He was a bloody Vicomte, for Merlin's sake! We were so young, though, maybe they faced arising financial problems and so it drove them to travel to a place like Vienna by train. Perhaps money was running low, and they didn't want anyone to make a scandal out of it? Their only son, a nine month old half-Italian, half-Austrian (where in the world did a name like Brocklehurst come from, if not Vienna?) boy was safe in his little cot, guarded by his live-in nanny (supposedly an elderly woman that had been in the Zabini family for decades). Maybe they just hopped on a random train and decided to ride it anywhere it went? Perhaps it was a coincidence that the final destination would her father's birthplace, Vienna. Crazier things happened!

She was a lot like me and hated apparting or Flooing anywhere. Muggle transportation was better, in some ways, in comparison to the tricky (and sometimes sooty) traveling methods of a wizard. I stepped out into the sun, an object I hadn't seen for some few days. He was standing there on the empty sidewalk, staring right through me in his expensive suit and gelled back hairdo. I took a deep breath and walked the short cobblestone path towards him and made it there I no time- gee, what cologne was that? He wore it every time we interacted and I found myself rather addicted to it. "I'm ready." I lied easily, denying the urge to dispel all of my worries and fears unto him. We hadn't spoken since the morgue incident, and I really had nothing to tell him. Our conversations would mostly likely be bickers and rants, and I really didn't need that right now. I sort of enjoyed the silence when he held my wrist and apparate'd us to the ceremony's outside gates. The cemetery's grass was greener than any lawn I had ever seen, and the tombstones looked so perfect and evenly distributed. When he made no move to pass through the gates, I turned to him questioningly.

The necessary grave keeper and priest were already waiting at her empty hole and gravestone. But then it clicked- he didn't care about Mandy or my feelings, he wasn't hypocritical enough to pretend to mourn for her. My eyes were downcast from his, but the humiliation that came along with my own revelations must have shone through. "I instructed my lawyer to book her burial in this resting yard for it's dark magic repellent. Any wizard with a dark mark is not allowed to walk through these gates.' That made my head snap up… he went through all of that trouble? I still doubted his intentions thoroughly, but had the tiniest respect for such an action. "Blaise's service is an hour after Amanda's. I will have enough time to apparate you back to your home, so don't assume your departure will be solo." I only nodded.

So what if that almost sounded like an order, I didn't care. I didn't understand why he was running everything by me like we were some organized couple, but I for once didn't dwell on it. "Keep your chin towards the sky, Granger, too many people will take great pleasure in helping you keep it low." Again, I nodded. He released his grip and I walked through the gates that repelled him, sidestepping small mud puddles in my uncomfortable dress shoes. I tried my hardest to be brave and tall before the priest, reading his last promise to Mandy's now rotting body before me. The Order had no reason to complain of "dark lord" things when the grave yard kept them maintained- Kingesly knew of such arrangements, he would have surely passed down all of the information to everyone.

No one showed up to her funeral, and it was the hardest thing to see the funeral director lift her coffin with his wand, not the traditional Muggle way of appointing paw bearers and having them walk the heavy coffin on their shoulders. It was an excruciating hour later when he finally looked up from his thick Holy Bible and made the cross gesture, starting at his forehead and going in a triangular pattern across both of his shoulders. I blinked away more tears as she settled peacefully in the hole, buried six feet under. Malfoy alerted Blaise's and Mandy's family of the service hours and destination, why was I the only one in the world mourning the loss? Didn't anyone else care that she was dead, never to walk this Earth or take another breath? The Catholic priest was disillusioned for the effect that he wouldn't go spread the word of "magic" around his cathedral. In his faith, he wouldn't have believed anything he saw anyway. "Thank you, Father." I grasped his hands shortly before stepping back and peering at her broad headstone.

Form what Malfoy's fancy lawyer prompted, they both left a lump sum of cash behind. But I promised I needed none of it, and so every penny would go to their son when he was of age. The thought of him brought a dims mile to my face; he was too young and alive to be here at the funeral. No child needed to see this. I didn't need to see this! I turned my back and started my walk back to Draco, considering all of the things that I was faced with now. Dominic was still at Grandmother Zabini's house, and I wondered if Mandy would have wanted me to be a part of his life and if she wanted me to teach him standard childhood things the wizard or Muggle way. And what of Blaise Zabini- would he have wanted me in his child's life at all?

The waterworks exploded dangerously, and it took a few minutes to correct myself under the shady willow tree before I got back on my track. I needed to stop feeling useless- now that she was buried, I had no milestone to look forward to. It was done, boom. Now, my dread and newfound loneliness would be endless and no one could stop my tailspin. "Wh-what?" I stuttered when I saw him standing there, with the most patient look on his face. Why was he still here? I thought he would have left when I took too long… but here he was, waiting for me. "Your best friend's service has probably already begun!"

"I could not bear the feeling of leaving you alone in your despair. It doesn't matter in any sense, the funeral willn't start without me." I rolled my eyes, of course he could off anything he wanted, he was nearly the nest leader!

"Thank you for your concern. As you can see," I gestured to the short palm trees and few scattered headstones next to hers, "no one else cared." My lower lip wobbled dangerously. It was s sunny day (obviously the weather God didn't get the memo about the dreary sadness today would bring to my heart) with only a few clouds lingering for the occasional shade. "Would you…" I hesitated in my suggestion, but gulped down my fear nonetheless. "Would you care for company on your journey?" I didn't necessarily want to spend the rest of my day mourning a man that I doubted the Wizardry world would ever miss, but he was Mandy's husband- she was usually a great pick of character, so there was something special about Zabini that not many others ever saw. And for Draco to choose that Italian pureblood from all of his other lackey Slytherin goons? Blaise was always his right hand, and no one else came above when it came down to the chain of command amongst _friends_.

"I do accept." His smirk was more of a twitch of lips, but it was a step in the right direction. "But I do want you to keep a few things in mind- whatever you feel, try not to irradiate your beliefs around. It is a tender moment for our side today, as we have lost a strong fighter. Also, do not trust anyone. No one is going to be fond about the fact that you have attended a Death Eater's funeral."

I knitted my eyebrows together. "Are you sure it's safe for me? I didn't mean to put you under any babysitting pressure by inviting myself to a function that I obviously don't belong to." It hurt to realize that he and I would never be able to mix together publicly, even ig we were the only reminders of our two dead friends. "I want to respect your side's mourning privacy- your kind has shown me that much respect, I want to share it."

Draco shook his head and traced his finger around my exposed shoulder; it felt so weird for him to touch me so intimately, but for another reason it felt so right. "You belong wherever I am." His statement made me want to vomit from nervousness, but he only looked right at me. "They wont touch a hair on your head today, or as long as I'm walking this world. Don't fear us, Granger, at least not in mourning."

I nodded sourly, hating the fact that now I needed reassuring from Draco Sodding Malfoy! He was an evil git, one that I shouldn't have trusted from the very beginning. But now I was accompanying him to a funeral. He grabbed me again to apparate away, but this time our palms made the connection; there were witches and wizards in dark robes and equally scary hats. Some were pointed, some were flat, and others were decorated in heavily gothic theme. There was a loop we had to follow in order to make it to his family's tombstone, and there were hundreds and hundreds of people present. How many people could possibly be buried today? Or was it… all for him? Malfoy took my hand in a tighter grasp as he straightened out his suit. With one hand, I readjusted my small cap, with the standard black veil across my eyes and nose, and kept my brown eyes trained forward. No one wore their signature masks, but I knew I would be able to distinguish the Death Eaters too easily. Draco kept our hands together (even went as far as intertwining our fingers) but I didn't care to remove myself. I needed to comforting, even if it came from a wicked man like him. The middle-aged man in dreary costumes read from an ancient spell book, speaking blessings of Gods and the passage to Merlin himself.

I assumed the Zabinis were Roman Catholics, not Merlinists. That was just one more difference between Mandy and Blaise! Why had they worked out so well? Halfway through the ceremony, crowds behind us began to part and small whispers started. Still, my vision trained was trained on Blaise's blue casket, covered with sheets of thin silk and flowers galore. So many emotions swelled within me- anger, frustration, sadness, deflation. At least I could name them. "Ahem." The soft clearing of a throat finally caught my attention, and there Crouch was, surrounded by a dozen Aurors for protection; my eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. For such a cowardly wizard, this was a brave move! Sure, Zabini was respected as the son of an important man and all of that talk, but why _actually _come? He received plenty of leers and evil murmurs, but his attention was purely on the eccentric wizard speaking.

"In the ground, this wizard's body will for eternity lie. But in our souls and on our wand tips, his memory will forever more be implanted. Raise your wands in the passing of Blaise Criehdonzo Zabini, make the sky reflect the storm our souls are waging." Instantly, wands were pressed to the sky and clouds upon clouds gathered atop us in a looming gesture. It was a beautiful day, why would they want to bring the rest of the world down for the loss they had? That was utterly selfish! A skittish voice called the gruesome words that sent a serpent of smoke around all of us, and it thrust towards the sky with the ferocity of a real beast. Crouch instantly popped out of the cemetery, the distant sound of his appartating the only proof that I had of his momentary bravery. "What an awful way to end this." I spoke loudly, not caring who heard me above the cheers of the crowd around me.

"Its our calling. Mesdomorte!" Malfoy screamed, his wand emitting the evilest looking snake-shaped cloud I had ever witnessed. It danced around the entire graveyard, zooming around until finally finding it's place in the domineering skull in the sky. My glare was aimed at the dirt-filled hole that Zabini was to rest in for the rest of time- perhaps he deserved such an awful ending, he was an awful person!

**A/N: Okay, so does anyone know if I got the spelling of that curse right? I'm not so sure.**

**Well, bittersweet chapter and I promise more Draco/Hermione intimate screen time next chapter!**


	4. Today's The Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the book series, the characters, or anything affiliated. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Night terrors kept me tossing and turning all night, my body flung all around the bed as if I were in the train's cabin with them. Each dream started out differently, but they all ended the same way. I would be tossed around like a rag doll, my fingers would slip out of either Mandy or Blaise's grasp, and I would be transported to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest right outside of Hogwarts midst the crash. Sometimes I accidentally bumped into them while boarding, other times I knew I was on some mission nd I would pretend to "run" into them. We would share scones over tea, or a small deli sandwich from a delivery cart. And everything felt so real! The whistle blows and breath-taking views from the window was so realistic, I silently congratulated myself on my cranial creativity. I splashed cold sink water on my face and padded back to my bed, idly drying my cheeks with a small teacup towel. The dozens of vases and cards of grief were piled on one side of my bedroom, and I realized that it was almost time to deal with her accounts and funds. Why couldn't all of those things just deal with themselves?

A series of sharp knocks brought me out of my reverie of thought and I leaped off of my bed to thrown on acceptable clothing. The first few articles in sight were black leggings and a wrinkled with shirt, so I strung them on and went for the front door. Draco was on the other end, and expectant twitch of his lips and a bouquet of purple Dutch Tulips in hand. I was taken aback- why was he here, and with flowers? I stood aside and welcomed him into my neat and tidy space. Sure, I had been lazy the last few days, but nothing was messy. I hadn't touched the kitchen and it wasn't like I had any company over to have a mess to clean. I gestured to a large, plush chair while I padded to the kitchen to save the fresh flowers. Once in their vase with a sizzling aspirin, my favorite type of Tulip shined brightly and brought some color back into my house. I sat on a matching loveseat piece across from his and folded my hands. "You've been crying again."

I made sure to hide away the make-up, seeing as none of it lasted on my eyes or cheeks anymore. When would I run out of tears? "Yes." There was no need to lie to him, he saw right through me! "Night terrors plague my evenings in bed."

"Have you considered sleeping draughts?" I shook my head. That was the same remedy Mrs. Weasley prescribed when I wrote to her of my insomnia troubles.

"No. The kind of sleep those things award you isn't peaceful; awaking every ten minutes would be a blessing in comparison to the endless sleep a draught puts you under." But then again, a lot more time was just what I needed… it would give me more time and astral space to figure out what my dream meant! Perhaps I would even continue the story further, and finally figure out why I was in the train one second and dropped to the grassy grounds of the forest the next! But thoughts of the Ministry research I owed, opening and replying with a "thank you" to all of Mandy's letters, and the fact that I loved consciousness more than sleep, but I pushed those odd thoughts to the back of my head.

"There are dreamless sleep draughts available, though." The slight concern in his voice rocked me to my core; I wanted to scream at him, make him realize that he need not care about my resting hours.

"But they're far too expensive." I dismissed the thought of splurging on sleep potions- I was human, after all. I was capable of sleeping all by myself and for free! "Thank you for the flowers, but why are you here?" Sure, that was a little rude and right to point, but I didn't have time for little chats and pointless banters. And he smelled so good.

"Abruptness is unbecoming of you, Granger." There was a hint of a snarl in his voice, directed right at my rudeness. "There are legal matters and responsibilities that we must attend to, as my lawyer is only helpful in the sense that very… emotional attachments aren't concerned." I wasn't following him; what _emotional attachments _was he referring to? I was smart, yes, but his wording was far too tricky and careful for my liking. He noticed my bewilderment and leaned forward with clasped hands. "Amanda has no family to pass anything of hers on to. All of her clothing and jewelry in Blaise's house belong to you, along with her former, more personal things that are kept in her Grand Aunt's home in the States."

"I don't want any of it, Malfoy. Keep all of her valuable articles in a Gringotts box, and her more trivial things in the home that Dominic is to inherit." I sighed heavily. This wasn't the kind of conversation I wanted to be having, ever!

He nodded. "I will have my lawyer conjure that agreement on parchment. Another responsibility is present, Granger, and I scheduled the meeting for us today."

"A meeting?" My eyebrows drew together in wonder. "When? And with who?"

"In an hour, with the Ministry. There are belongings shared by both Blaise and Amanda that we must discuss and agree on." Was he talking about Zabini Manor? If he wanted it, I wasn't going to put up a fight. I didn't want the wretched place, even if it housed my best friend for her last months. But I nodded like a good girl and rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Would I run into Ron or Harry? Perhaps Ron had already left without telling, and Harry was still asleep at the Burrow? "Your fireplace in connected with the Floo Network, correct?" I nodded hastily, fidgeting with the small lint on the knee of my pants.

"I'll go get dressed." I murmured and stood up to my full height, which was nothing compared to his six feet. "The kitchen is through that door, if you need anything. If you need the loo, its right through this hall." With that, I walked away in the direction of the only hall in the flat. It felt weird to have him in my home, but oddly comfortable with the notion of being alone with him. Before I shut the door, I stuck my head out. "The far left red button on the remote turns the telly on and the tea's in the kettle." I was sure he never drank something as cheap as Earl Grey mix, or tuned into a reality TV show in his entire life- but it was the only form of hospitality I could offer.

I took a fast shower and spelled myself dry before stepping into a simple frock of a dress and applied the coordinating thick wedges. I didn't plan on visiting the open world for any other occasion, why not dress nice this once? And plus, I had Draco Malfoy to impress. I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it if I wore shabby casual clothing to a Ministry meeting. My hair was poofy and big after the artificial drying, so I clipped it back and twirled it into a tangled bun atop my head. My mirror glared up at me- I looked afr better than I felt, that was for sure. I looked up at the clock above my bed, we had fifteen minutes to spare. So I stepped out of the room and slowly walked back into the sitting room.

His eyes roamed over my body with no reservations, and the quirk of his ready lips made me hand an arm over my churning belly. "Are you ready?" I would have said anything to get his attention off of my body. Didn't he know that staring openly was rude? It was the same thing he did in Hogwarts!

Malfoy slowly stood up from his chair and crossed the room to get to me- he looked giant enough to just step right over everything. He took one of my hands and brought my soft knuckles to his lips. "You are so beautiful, Granger. A shame your heart will never quite match your looks." That stung; my heart was big, and I never held any restriction on the people I interacted with!

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I bit back, snatching my hand away from his hold. "What, I'm a monster for _not _going and killing a bunch of innocent Muggles and Muggleborns? Or maybe my heart will never be as great as my appearance because I have _yet _to sell out all of my classmates that falsely trusted me, just to save my own arse!" It wasn't a question or suggestion, just a statement. Did he think _that _was what a heart did? Did he think that a heart made all of the foolish decisions?

His face turned to stone and he took a step back. "I meant none of that. My words were misconstrued; I only meant that your beauty is always so innocent and open to the world for the taking. Your heart is much more guarded, and by your slapping answer- you are far more capable of doing wrong than you initially think. Just look at how horrible your words sting." And he took his pinch of powder, spoke his destination loudly, and evaporated with the green flames. I was dumbstruck. Merlin, my words were horrible! couldn't I wait until we were both done mourning to be a mean witch? Those words were said out of anger, and I was only trying to one-up him. I didn't mean it. In defeat, I did the same routine as he and stumbled ungracefully out of the fireplace on the other side. Draco was standing there, waiting patiently in the midst of everyone around him bustling about angrily at the roadblock. He didn't show the actual emotions, but I knew I hurt him simply because it was me who said it. And if we would have to be doing business together, I needed to get over it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his thick throat. Now that he was burly enough to be a healthy six feet, I couldn't imagine the sickly-skinny boy I knew years before.

"I'm so sorry." I muttered helplessly. I told no one of my growing distress, but he folded his arms around my middle and gave in to my lame apology. "I'm sorry for being like this to you."

Minutes later, we separated and walked towards the Wizard Resources for Settlement & Relative Issues department together. No more words were shared and we kept from making any physical contact- this was getting too weird. There was too much affection and understanding between us. We needed to get into another fight! "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!" The wide-eyed receptionist beamed up at us and handed Draco a thick folder. "Mr. Christianson has been awaiting your arrival for the last three years!" I titled my head at her inquisitive wordplay. How could that possibly be true?


	5. And So They Danced

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the book series, the characters, or anything affiliated. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

I titled my head at her inquisitive wordplay. How could that possibly be true? "Mr. Christianson is a Seer, as well as a lawyer consultant. Dashing, isn't it?" I feigned an interested smile and nodded.

"But he and I aren't husband and wife." I pointed out blandly. There was a twitch of a muscle in his face when I said that, but i refused to acknowledge it. "We have an appointment, please." There was nothing more i wanted to do then rip off these clothes and lay in a hot tub of bubbles for a few hours.

Her smile dimmed slightly, but pointed her glowing wand at her large, leather-bound book and in seconds a door to our left opened itself. "Mr. Christianson will see you now."

He was a large, burly fellow with glossy eyes and curly hair right atop his olive-skinned head. "Top of the morning, lads." His talk was casual as he embraced our hands with the inappropriate familiarity of friends. "How was traffic? Word around is the network was blocked for a few minutes this morning, with the brick and mantelpiece proving faulty on quite a few entrances in the main parlor. And appartating to the outer gates is so dreary, seeing as you constantly are ID'd and searched on your way to the entrance. Especially in this weather!" He prattled on listlessly. "Onto business, i understand that a few deaths have plagued your responsibilities. Amanda and Blaise Zabini, correct?" I nodded slowly, hating the fact that everyone knew about their death now. I was hoping to keep it a secret, and perhaps take it back the night Crouch announced it to everyone. "Well, Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy, to begin-"

"We aren't married." I quipped easily, ignoring the scorching sidelong glance Draco gave me. Why was he so off'd that I corrected people on our relationship status? Was it so wrong of me to tell officials the truth that we weren't together?

"That's interesting, seeing as wizard and witches choose joint guardians based on their already married friends, in the case that no family is able." My eyes bugged at 'joint guardians', what did that mean? "Ministry officials have spoken with Vicomte Zabini's mother and father, and they have declined first of kin to young Dominicus Alezander Zabini, but Mr. Zabini's godfather and godmother have filed a request to meet an discuss a possible arrangement for Dominicus Zabini in their home. Amanda Brocklehurst's fourth generation cousin, nephew to her Aunt Grazeila Brocklehurst, is the next of kin. You two were put into their last wills as the first priority guardians, meaning that you can make the choice of taking in their son. If not, he will be put under Ministry control and a court date will be set to see whom can take custody of the child."

We were so young. I was just turning seventeen, and Draco had already turned eighteen. What kind of joint parents could we really be? "So our options are Mandy's distant cousin, or Blaise's older godparents?" Those didn't sound like very good options to me; they sounded like they could no better than me! At least I would be able to love Dominic like Mandy would have.

Mr. Christianson nodded. "Both options are in marriages, typically making a safe and stable atmosphere for the child." What was that supposed to mean? Just because Draco and I weren't married didn't mean we couldn't do twice a good job as any other couple! "Mr. Jerman Brocklehurst and his wife make a decent living, but nothing near the comfort Mr. And Mrs. Sorrentonio could provide." Of course Blaise's godparents would be loaded, why else would they be friends with a Zabini?

"I earn substantial income, as you know." Draco clarified easily- everybody knew that, he was a Malfoy and they were born with silver spoons shoved in their mouths. "Miss Granger and I are both experienced, educated adults with schooling done and homes owned." Draco sat up straighter in his seat. "Mr. and Mrs. Sorrentonio are both very near sixty-seven, would they truly be capable of raising a small child all the way into adulthood? And this far-related cousin of Amanda's- how trustworthy is a man that did not even show up to the last of his family's funeral service? Have your officials informed him that he will receive no financial plus?" Mr. Christianson cleared his throat and shook his head, obviously feeling uncomfortable with Draco's short words.

I laid a hand over Draco's to calm his nerves and handled the ministry official with a soft look. "We mean to say that we are most suitable and legally primarily privileged. Nothing would make us happier than to take custody of Dominic. We will take any measures to take guardianship, and sign every piece of paper we must."

"There is no price that is beyond our realm." He grabbed my hand and squeezed back, reassuring me that no matter what happened today, we would have Dominic. "Name your financial sum to cover grief and emotional detachments to your noble duties; you must understand, we have no time to waste. After Mr. and Mrs. Zabini hand over Dominic to your quarters, it will take months before custody is granted. We need to sever the middle time in between. You can do that." I kept a poker face on, but I was too ready to be told that Draco was talking out of his ass. Were Ministry Officials really bought out that easy? But then Mr. Christianson leaned back in his chair and folded his fingers in a contemplative gesture- he was contemplating taking Draco's offer? How dirty and back-stabbing of him, he knew what kind of man Draco Malfoy was!

I grew nervous when his beady eyes roamed over me in a satisfying gesture. I tried to shrink into my seat, but I refused to allow him the liberty of knowing that his staring unsettled me; I caught Draco staring at me like that sometimes. But when Malfoy did it, I was more comforted than creeped out. Mr. Christianson made this whole ordeal very, very uncomfortable. "I do hope that you have not been mistaken, Mr. Christianson," Draco put his hand on my knee protectively and brought his arm to touch mine in our side-by-side seats, "because I was referring to capital payment." My cheeks flushed at Draco's blunt attitude and almost crude words- had Mr. Christianson really thought I would have sex with him to get the custody papers done quicker? I wanted to cover my face with my hands, but I continued to stare right at him for the sake of my dignity. I couldn't have him thinking I was a young, naïve girl that hadn't been subjected to sexual discussions like this. The Ministry official chuckled and put his hands up in surrender.

"Such is understood, Mr. Malfoy." I was content with his answer, and once he lifted his eyes from my body I took a deep breath. Draco made me feel like everything was going to be okay, and he had this under control. "I will take twenty thousand pounds to make this case first priority," a shaky sigh left my body- that was just what I wanted to hear! "But you do understand that if you two are still unmarried within the six months that it takes to finalize all due paperwork and stand before a Judge, your appeal will most likely be denied?" Those words shot me down and killed my enthusiasm- marriage? To be married to Malfoy? I blanched. "I am easily bought, as the entire segregation might be. But Judge Humphberries oversees all custody cases, and she is keen to only married suitors. I have seen this situation happen many times- two singles try to go in with the notion that they will share joint custody of a child, but she will fight to make sure the child goes to a two-parent household. It is a value of hers that I find, perhaps misplaced?" It was like he was taunting us with our own words. That was our argument, two singles could make it! We could make this workout, I just knew it!

"I am familiar with Judge Humphberries, Mr. Christianson." But it was like Draco's throat was too tight for words. He cleared his throat and clenched his teeth. "Miss Granger and I have schedules that interfere and our lifestyles are too different to fool even a woman like her into believing we are in perfect matrimony." I sent him a look; was he trying to say that I was insufferable, and that he could never imagine marrying me in a million years?

Mr. Christianson shrugged nonchalantly. "I will receive those twenty thousand pounds, whether or not you win case. What happens when you face Judge Humphberries makes no life-changing difference to me- maybe to Dominicus Zabini, but not to me." I grimaced at that, because it was the truth. Such was a factor in custody battles in the Muggle world- some judges believed a stable household was one with more than one parent in it. "I am a Seer, and in my vision you both were already married." I blinked a few times, sending him a look that asked him to repeat what he had already said. We were already married in his vision? In what world would that happen, really? "Everything else in my vision was accurate- Miss Granger's choice of outfit, the twenty thousand pounds, and your hand on her knee." I looked down at my tunic and then stared down at Draco's pale hand on my leg; he saw all of this, didn't he? I wasn't sure why, but I believed in him. But how in the world did he mess up our relationship status? "In my belief, that means that you two were destined to meet in life, and it was destiny that Mr. and Mrs. Zabini died in order to bring the both of you together. And it is your fate to be married, joined as one individual being."

I sneered at him in a Malfoy-like fashion. "And what if we beat the tides of our fate?"

Mr. Christian wore a smug little look. "Then you shall face the consequences."


	6. We've Been Traveling This Weary Road

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the book series, the characters, or anything affiliated. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

"Hello, Dominic." I kissed his nose softly, and leaned away from his cot to let Draco have his moment before we spelled all of this things out of here. Carlotta and Entovio regarded us with less than fondness, but it wouldn't faze us this far along. Carlotta had his things packed and ready to be rid of; how could a grandmother detest her only grandson so much? I picked Dominic up and sat him on my hip, where he giggled happily and played with my hair, before walking back into the foyer. Blaise's mother was tall and grandeur even as she stood there; her flowy teal robes were probably Egyptian cotton, but she could make anything look pricey, seeing as she wore two five karat diamond rings on both hands. Her eye was pulled back in a sever bun, matching my own. "Thank you so much for taking care of him."

"Yes, well- my husband and I and are only glad that Mister Malfoy was able to square things away in a timely manner." Carlotta eyed with a look that showed she less than cared about what I thought. "You know, my son was never the big-picture kind of man. Who reproduces an heir, with the knowledge of the other half's long-dead genealogy? Dear Merlin, her entire family was wiped out, from my understanding." The eyeliner and eye shadow on her loose, wrinkled skin of her eyes did nothing to dampen her mirror of perfection; she stood tall and proud, with a rigid backline, and walked around the room like the walls owed her something. Carlotta eyed her grandson over the vase of flowers she fixing in idle movement. Was she truly as cold as her outward reflection portrayed? Surely no one was capable of this sort of indifference? "The Fates were not out to bless Blasé, then." The accent she put to her son's name held no real significance, but when I even tried to utter Mandy's name, tears rolled down my cheek.

My lower lip wobbled dangerously, but I shifted Dominic around to busy myself with something other than her pensive eyes. "They didn't plan on dying." I choked out. No planned on dying, a lot of people didn't even like to think that it was a density of theirs. Of course, there were security blankets and pension and insurance polices, or in the Wizardry world, last wills. But no one _actually_ prepared for death; the grim reaper was sneaky and sly in the way that he shot down a life and captured a soul, he was unexpected evermore.

"Nobody plans death, Miss Granger, but some of the more intelligent wizards alive properly equip those left behind." My hands shook at her words; didn't she know how much this hurt me? Was this about the fact that Draco and I were going to take guardianship of the little boy, and not her socialite friends, the Sorrento's? "My son was a fine boy in school and had the best of luck according to physical attributes," I wasn't following where she was leading me, "and while many women flanked his arm and stole his wandering eye, there was only one little girl he saw worth settling for. Amanda Brocklehurst; ah, they were not even wed for an entire twelve months." Their young marriage was cut so short, but what did that have to do with anything? "I have lost sleep for the last three nights, wondering what was so very special about her, what so great to him."

"She was a magnificent person." It was the truth.

Carlotta scoffed with a small smile as she poured water into two clear glasses. I set him down when she offered me the second glass. "Miss Granger, when you have lived as long as I have, you will come to understand that lots of average people are _so _magnificent." She rolled her green eyes. "It truly strips that word of its meaning, if you can understand what I mean."

I nodded. "Yes, I get it. But it's true, Mandy was great. _Is _great, Mandy _is _great." Well, wasn't that fabulous- I was referring to my friend in the past tense now, as if she were a fable handed down and not a life that was flourishing with color just a few weeks before! Why was Carlotta getting into my head so easily?

The older woman had a mischievous twinkle to her wet eyes and a tiny smirk beginning, as if this mourning thing was getting old and just a little pathetic to her. "It is only right to refer to an expired soul in the past tense, Miss Granger, but in any sense, there is no harm done to them by the notion." Mandy was not expired, Blasie was not expired! They passed away, peacefully, they weren't curdled milk or nasty leftovers in the fridge. "Is that your weakness, then? Emotionality?" Carlotta pursed her lips at me and set her tall glass back on the counter and I followed suit. "Words of warning- be very careful to only show your true allies your emotions. Others, friends or strangers, will use it to their advantage and that will be a death that no one has planned for. I feel generosity unbecoming of me, but you will need this advice, seeing as residence and loyalty will be with Draco Malfoy. His life is not what the Order has prepared you for."

I eyed with lost vigor. How did she know about the Order? Weren't the Zabinis neutral? "Quit with the over-speculative eye, Miss Granger. It is unbefitting of a young witch." Her chastising went unnoticed to me. "A dear companion of mine found herself walking along the halls of a Ministry department, and overheard Draco Malfoy verbally sparring with another male officer. I can only this was the meeting you were in earlier this day." I nodded slowly- we weren't being loud, discrepancy was our number one concern. Just how much did this _dear _companion of hers eavesdrop on? "Her knowledge was not vast, but she did hear the mention of him marrying another. Might I assume you are the mail order bride?"

My fingers itched to grab my wand from the secret pocket to my dress as I regarded her with cool indifference. "No, I am not a bride, and that rumor is absolutely preposterous. Draco is not marrying anyone, perhaps you should clarify the legitimacy of information before spreading it?" I bit down on my lower lip to refrain from raining down on her in Gryffindor-like fashion, with a swift wand spar and some more insults on her genealogy and lineage.

Mrs. Zabini scoffed and pointed her nose down at me. "Hit a certain nerve, have I? I understand your stubbornness, Miss Granger, but I advise that-"

"I do not need, nor want, a piece of advice from a woman that does not understand the world herself." I snapped angrily. Who did this chick thing she was? Carlotta, a demon woman from another dimension- a place where no one felt or hurt or was ever capable of love!

Carlotta laughed in my face, a dainty, small laugh that made me feel two inches tall. "Merlin bless your filthy little heart." She held a significant sneer as she took a few steps closer to me. In a defensive stance, I place my hand over the concealed wand and patiently awaited her attack, whether it be verbal or magical. She was no one to call me filthy, she was the one with her son's blood on her hands and guilt on her conscience! "I tell you these things, only so that you may stay out of my life and completely rid my memory of anything even partially resembling my son." Was she referring to Dominic? If so, I was very ready to pounce on the prim old lady. What sort of Grandmother wanted to erase the memory of her first and only grandson? "When you leave the front steps of my home, I want this to be the very last time we will ever interact. That includes him." Carlotta gestured to her grandson crawling around the tiled floor. "Marry Lord Malfoy, that is the only true way to win full custody of Dominic." We were basically nose to nose, daring one another to make the first move.

"And what do you get out of it? Never seeing your only grandson, ever again?" I took the last step forward and challenged her nasty look. There was so many foul things I wanted to say and do to her, but this was not the time nor place to act on any those impulses. And plus, she talked a big game but she was, at the end of the day, an old hag! "But then I will be doing Dominic a grand favor he can the spend the rest of his life paying me back for. Thank you, _very _much, Carlotta, for saving him the greatest let down of all." I spat before bending over and gaining Dominic in my arms again. "Sleep well knowing that a woman would first marry her mortal enemy before allowing you to care for a child- a small, beautiful child that you hate for no fucking reason."

"Hermione, Mrs. Zabini? What is the matter?" Draco came barging through the door of the parlor, his eyebrows knitted together and his mouth set in a stern line.

"Nothing." I replied testily. "Let us leave, now." And with a look, I walked past Carlotta and slammed the front doors behind me. I felt like I should have pushed her on the ground or kicked her before I left, but that would have really made me look like an immature brat, and that wasn't the image I was going for.


	7. And There She Was

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the book series, the characters, or anything affiliated. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Harry and Ron made subtle comments questioning my sanity, seeing as I spent all day with my attention solely based on Dominic, and my nights were savored staring down on him and fighting sleep until dawn. I caked make up on everyday to rid myself of the bags under my eyes and the nasty bluish color that made my eye sockets look too hollow. Draco was working currently, half time at the Ministry as an _Advisor _of sorts and half with his followers, though he attempted to disguise this by using his fathers, Malfoy, Inc. as an excuse. I imagined he gathered his goons in a dreary little cellar beneath a warehouse out of town- or maybe they met in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor? Why leave home when you could bring the evil to your front doorstep? Either way, he spent so very little time with me in my home. I was sort of thankful for it, even if it meant double-time on my part. I fed, changed, bathed, and kept Domy company on a 24/7 basis.

I didn't put Dominic down for three straight days. We ate together, slept together, watched the telly together- I made showers quick when I placed him inside of his bouncer. He was the most important thing in my life now. "Hermione, open up!" I heard Ginny call through the front door. My cozy little one bedroom apartment was nothing compared to Harry's new condo, but I loved it here. With one sorrowful glance down at Dominic, I got up and left to fetch the door.

When I fully opened the door, the look on my guests' faces made my want to slam the door and hide in recluse. "What? You look like you've just witnessed a ghost." I snapped roguishly.

Ginny Weasley shook her head and smiled, as if to dispel herself of lingering thoughts. "Sorry, we're just shocked to see you so…" The youngest Weasley sister trailed off.

"Frazzled." Her boyfriend finished for her eagerly. I sent Dean an irritated look before stepping aside to properly let them into my small, humble dwelling. Gin visibly elbowed his side, causing a loud "oof" to leave his pouty, light purple lips. Luckily, I did a scrub down of my house five o'clock this morning, just so that I felt more sanitary than anything- I didn't expect any actual guests or visitors. Draco wasn't scheduled to visit until this weekend, that's when I would apply a mask of makeup and spray on the fruity perfume. "How are you fairing these days, Hermione?" He inquired as we plopped down on opposite couches in my squared off Sitting Area.

I wanted to bite back with a sarcastic comment but decided against it. "I'm well, actually; I've had to make some living adjustments but I am adapting to them rather quickly."

Ginny's blue eyes lit up. "Oh, the poppet! I think it's a splendid notion for you to take in Mandy Brocklehurst's son; Mum and Dad-" Her small mouth began to run off with itself, but the anal retentive part of my mind stopped her right in the railroad tracks she was flying on.

"Zabini." I muttered quickly. Dean's eyes considerably widened as I said that name- it was almost as if a three syllable word could take him down right then and there. _Seriously_, I internally rolled my eyes. He acted as though Blaise Zabini was the Dark Lord himself. "Mandy was married into the Zabini family, she died Mandy Zabini." Ginerva nodded slowly, trying her very best to be patient and friendly with me, but I knew how hard it was to swallow a pill like that while in a civil meeting area. Not one person approved of the bonding and marriage; she was light, he was dark, and that was all there was to it. Though Mandy was never apart of the Light or Dumbledore's Army and Blaise hadn't technically ever joined the Death Eaters, it all came down to family lines. When news of their ceremony leaked, everyone was so confused and angry and saddened all at the same time.

"Right." Her plastered smile was more for show than for equinity. "Well, as I was saying, Mum and Dad aren't so pleased with your gesture, but I find it incredibly noble and absolutely brave." Those small uplifting words of pure kindness brought my spirits up by that much, at least. Though I hadn't seen Malfoy in days, I knew I could call on him whenever I so needed. I wouldn't go as far as to say that he was at my disposal, but he was a great resource- it was just… he didn't always know the right things to say to me.

"Gee, Gin- she's a guardian, not a bloody superhero." Dean exclaimed. He pointed to me teasingly. "Your friendly deed has Gin here all baby-crazy these days, ay! All she wants to talk about is children now; lucky if I get a word about the day in edgewise, you know? Thanks a whole lot, Hermione." Dean Thomas' funny jibes were a tad bit refreshing, seeing as there weren't very many people besides my own reflection and the occasional Draco Malfoy around.

I attempted a smile back. "You're welcome."

Ginny Weasley eyed me a second too long for comfort before she leaned forward and grabbed my hands from across the wooden coffee table. "Herms, is it true… that the godfather is Malfoy?" I bit my lower lip in anticipation. Would the truth set me free or would it set me away from Ginny and the other Weasleys, as well as all of my former friends from Hogwarts and beyond? They all disliked Malfoy and his kind very much, and not even a miracle like Domy could change that. When I nodded slowly, her jaw dropped open.

"Yes, he was Blaise Zabini's magical beneficiary. We were chosen to share joint custody of Dominicus, but Draco graced me with the privilege of having Domy mostly to myself. I prefer it that way." I shrugged offhandedly.

"What in Merlin's beard? You just called the slimy git by its first name!" Dean screeched. I prompted him to keep his voice down with a angry, "shh!" before he swallowed more loud curse words. "This can't actually be happening, now can it? Hermione, you're on of the Great War heroes." He spoke with thoughtful patience. "Don't you understand why this situation shouldn't be?"

For the third time that day, I was nearly pushed to tears. Why was Dean Thomas so worried about my living situation? We weren't at Hogwarts anymore, and I could honestly give diddly squat about the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin rivalry. "I do not see why- Draco Malfoy is a relatively peaceful leader, albeit unconventional." Ginerva let go of my hands but still kept near to me, as if I were deranged of some kind. "Truly, I believe this. He isn't Voldemort, guys- I mean, dark magic, yes. But he isn't out on an evil, sick rampage of rapes and murders."

"But you never know what he's planning!" Thomas interjected eagerly, as if this were a chess match.

"Honestly, Dean." Ginny reprimanded him quietly before turning back to me with a grim nod of assertion. "You and Mandy were close, everyone knows that. But Hermione, this child could mean the very end of the Wizardry world's civil existence."

I rolled my eyes at her childish antics. "Oh , come off it! Stop the dramatics, Gin-"

"No, I am solemnly serious right now! Think about it; after the final battle, Voldemort slipped into near-death seclusion and hiding- we're all aware who he gave his throne to, and that evil twit is so close to home with Harry Potter's, The Boy Who Lived, closest confidant." My red-headed friend only paused to take a much needed breath before continuing on, and everything she said was making the utmost sense. "Death Eaters basically run their own wing at the Ministry, that's why Malfoy has as much power and influence as he so does! As difficult as it is to say, the Light and the Dark are at a compromise- if no shots are fired, no blood is shed." We never broke eye contact, but I was growing impatient with her and this seemingly endless speech of strong, valid points. These were factors I already knew!

"_Gin_, don't you think I heavily considered all of this before agreeing to share custody of Dominic? Besides, it's as you aforementioned… Draco runs nearly everything in Ministry besides the Auror taskforce and the Justice and History divisions. If I couldn't have reached an agreement with him, I might have never been able to see Domy's face again. For once, I had to put my needs above Harry's and the Ministry's, or the light side's for that matter. As Dean said, I'm a war hero. I did my time in hell." I finished strongly.

Her blue opals were wet with tears and I almost died of jealousy when her lover leaned over and grabbed her hand, pulling her smaller body closer to him and farther from me. These were the current facts of life that they could not handle, and I completely began to understand their point of view. Had I been on the other side of the looking glass, and Ginny was doing what I was doing, I might have hated and misunderstood her as much as I know she was currently judging me. Those innocent eyes that I once envied for their clarity and carelessness were now heavy with grief and confusion, and I put that there. Had I known the conversation was going to take a turn for the worst and end like this… I would have never accepted their invitation to visit.

They left not long after that, the visit didn't even last long enough for the tea to finish boiling in the pot on the stove.

**A/N:**

**drama, drama, drama… but you readers love it.**


End file.
